<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fall Mark by MegaAuLover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760514">Fall Mark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaAuLover/pseuds/MegaAuLover'>MegaAuLover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaAuLover/pseuds/MegaAuLover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In Panem au. There are no games because there was never a rebellion. There are still districts, in fact, there are fourteen. The Capitol is just a city located in District Fourteen. Seventy-six years ago the position of the presidency was abolished in favor of a senate run country. It was all done peacefully. Soon after, strange marks began showing up on young people's bodies, and the pull to be with the person with that same mark began.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Delly Cartwright/Gale Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen &amp; Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fall Mark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A birthday drabble betaed by my best friend Norbertsmom</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katniss watched from her perch in the tree as Gale moved through the forest. No doubt he was bringing one of his harem, or as she called them brainless floozies, to the small clearing by the forest edge. He liked to bring pretty girls who just turned 18 into the forest and seduce them. Katniss was tired of his philandering. She was trying to hunt as winter was fast approaching and she needed to make enough jerky to supplement her family.</p>
<p>The high feminine giggle that spilled forth from the woman's lips no doubt scared the game away. "Flipping Gale," Katniss muttered under her breath.</p>
<p>"You've never been to the forest before?" Gale's tall lanky body broke through the brush in the spot she had been hiding.</p>
<p>"No this is the first time. I thought it was dangerous." Ginny Pastures came next; she held his hand. Her large brown eyes widened as she looked up into the canopy of trees. "No wonder you love it here, it's magical," she whispered.</p>
<p>"It's my second favorite place to be." Gale grinned.</p>
<p>Katniss rolled her eyes to hear Gale speak. He was winding up that poor girl. Ginny was a sweet girl and extremely gullible, not one of his usuals. Gale was a rake for trying to pull this stunt with Ginny.</p>
<p>"What's your favorite?" Ginny asked innocently.</p>
<p>"By your side." His voice was smooth, his eyes hooded.</p>
<p>"Oh Gale," Ginny said, slapping her hand against his chest.</p>
<p>"I have a Soulmates mark in a rather interesting place."</p>
<p>"Oh, Gale, don't do it," Katniss whispered when she heard him say Soulmates mark.</p>
<p>The soul mark was something that appeared as soon as you turned eighteen. It was light pink in color until you ran into your soulmate then it turned a bright purple. Katniss had a mark. She turned eighteen five months ago. Her soul mark looked like a splotch and it was located on her wrist.</p>
<p>"You do?"</p>
<p>"I was wondering...really hoping," he said giving Ginny his puppy dog face.</p>
<p>Katniss wanted to barf. It was true Gale was devilishly handsome, he was taller than anyone in the district, and he had good teeth. However, when it came to women he was cavalier.</p>
<p>He wasn't always that way. When he was younger Gale wanted to get married. He was hopeful that when he turned eighteen he would quickly find his match, the person with his exact same soul mark. It was all he spoke about when they were in the woods. Katniss often rolled her eyes because Gale only wanted a girl from the Seam. He didn't want a Merchant. He couldn't stand the idea of being matched with a merchant.</p>
<p>The year he turned eighteen, none of the eighteen years old's in his year had the strange little hammer mark. Gale then became hopeful Katniss would be his match and he waited two years for her to turn eighteen. However, when Katniss's soul mark came in and didn't look like his little hammer Gale went rogue. He angrily called it a Capitol plot. He thought the entire system was rigged.</p>
<p>Katniss didn't really care about the soul mark thing. She knew it was real. She also knew what happened when the soulmate died. It was like a light was extinguished in the soul of the survivor. Her father died unexpectedly of a rare illness her mother couldn't cure. Her mother stopped existing the day they buried her father. Katniss swore she never wanted to get married. Like Gale, Katniss hid her mark. She wore long-sleeved shirts or a cuff when the weather was warm. Gale's mark was on his neck right below his ear. He hid his mark with long hair.</p>
<p>It was her hope to never meet her other half. Katniss leaned back in the tree as Gale's persuasive voice wafted up into the brightly fall covered leaves. In a few week's time, all of the leaves would fall onto the forest floor and Katniss knew it was only time before the snow came.</p>
<p>"I was hoping you'd be mine."</p>
<p>Ginny's eyes widened and her cheeks turned pink. "You think it's me?"</p>
<p>"I would like it to be you." He put his hand over his heart, his lips pouted. "So where is your soul mark?</p>
<p>"Gale, my soulmate mark is on my hip."</p>
<p>"So is mine."</p>
<p>Katniss had enough. She jumped down from the tree in front of Gale roaring, gnashing her teeth. She witnessed Gale's grey eyes grow round on his face. She noted the way his face grew pale and his jaw hung slack. She'd never seen Gale scared and this caused her shoulders to shake with mirth.</p>
<p>Ginny screamed and ran. Katniss fell down laughing. Her game bag slipped from her shoulder.</p>
<p>"EVERDEEN!" Gale growled.</p>
<p>Katniss picked herself up, grabbed her game bag, and began running.</p>
<p>"UGH YOU'RE SUCH A…" Gale screamed out the top of his lungs.</p>
<p>Katniss was quick on her feet and she easily outran him. Gale wasn't in great shape for a guy who was a miner. She made it underneath the fence. Then collapsed in the meadow into a bout of laughter when she recalled Gale's face of sheer terror before he realized it was her.</p>
<p>"Katniss."</p>
<p>A shadow fell across her form. Peeta Mellark stood overhead, his blond hair looked like a halo. Katniss couldn't stop laughing and it caused her to begin coughing.</p>
<p>"You okay?"</p>
<p>Sitting up, Katniss nodded but she was still tickled by Gale's stupid face.</p>
<p>"I just saw Ginny Pastures running. She was scared, said there was a monster in the forest." Peeta watched her momentarily then raised his eyebrow. "I take it there wasn't a monster in the forest?"</p>
<p>Katniss bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing.</p>
<p>"What were you up to?"</p>
<p>Katniss had never spoken to Peeta until graduation when his parents were forced to give him the bakery. Both of Peeta's older brothers found their mates within hours of their birthdays. His oldest brother to Petunia, the Florist's only child. His other brother to the daughter of the Mine supervisor. Both readily left the bakery. The bakery passed down to Peeta as soon as he graduated, even though he hadn't turned eighteen yet.</p>
<p>For Katniss speaking to the boy who'd saved and changed her life was terrifying at first. She tried to keep it professional. She did, but Peeta had a way of making her talk.</p>
<p>Katniss found herself spewing all sorts of nonsensical information about herself. Like she'd shared with him how she liked green, not all shades of green, but that blue-green that was found in certain evergreens. She told him how much she enjoyed savory flavors over sweet, that is until he managed to get his hands on some contraband chocolate. Katniss still craved its velvety bittersweet taste.</p>
<p>His stunt caused her to open up to him.</p>
<p>Somehow the bakery became her favorite stop in her trades. Her day was not complete until she spoke to Peeta. One of her secret favorite things was to see the way his blue eyes lit up when he saw her. Katniss couldn't help the way her heart thumped a little harder in her chest when she was near him. Just like now.</p>
<p>"Okay Everdeen, fess up what did you do?"</p>
<p>"Me," she sounded offended. "I did nothing. I am innocent."</p>
<p>"Sure," Peeta sat by her.</p>
<p>"Okay…okay…but if you breathe a word of this to anyone I will deny it."</p>
<p>"You do know you're a horrible liar, right?"</p>
<p>Katniss took a swipe at his shoulder but she missed. He leaped up quickly. Katniss got him in his shin.</p>
<p>"Ow!" He rubbed his shin sitting back down next to her. "You know it's true, you couldn't even tell me that streusel was horrid."</p>
<p>Katniss did not want to admit she was a bad liar. In all honesty, the streusel wasn't that great, but it was edible. You just didn't throw food away in the Seam. "Do you want to know what happened," she scowled at him.</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>"You know how I told you Gale has been taking girls in the forest?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, which, by the way, I think it's lecherous."</p>
<p>"I was in the forest, up in a tree trying to aim when Gale showed up. I lost the ability to catch good game because of him. He brought Ginny with him to the forest today."</p>
<p>"But she's so…"</p>
<p>"I know, immature."</p>
<p>"So, what did you do?"</p>
<p>"At first I thought they would move on but they just stood there talking. Then I thought I could ignore them and wait it out." Her shoulders slumped. "I couldn't take listening to Gale. He was so cheesy." She made a gagging face before continuing. "Seriously, I couldn't let him do something stupid to such a sweet girl. So, I jumped down in between them; scared Gale good, but I also scared Ginny."</p>
<p>"You mean…"</p>
<p>"You should have seen his face, Peeta. He turned as pale as snow and I thought he was going to faint." Just recalling the way Gale looked caused her shoulders to shake.</p>
<p>"I'm sure Gale must have been angry." Peeta chuckled.</p>
<p>"Like a bear," Katniss couldn't help but laugh.</p>
<p>He began to laugh too and together they sat in the meadow shoulder to shoulder. She was so near to him she could feel the heat radiating off his body. She could also smell cinnamon on him, a sign that winter was approaching as everything in the winter tasted of cinnamon.</p>
<p>Peeta cleared his throat. "So are you going to go to the Fall Festival tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"I don't want to, but Primrose has been harping that she wants to go and mother will not let her go alone."</p>
<p>"You should go. I'll be there with my booth." He rubbed his shoulder against hers. "There may be free treats, if you decide to go."</p>
<p>Katniss tried to stop herself from grinning but couldn't. "Alright."</p>
<p>"Just do me one favor, reserve a dance for me on your dance card."</p>
<p>Katniss glanced at him, shocked. No one ever asked her to dance. She rubbed the back of her neck, "I don't know how to dance."</p>
<p>"Will you dance with me if I show you? It's kind of a special day." Peeta picked up a piece of dry grass in his hands. "It's my birthday. I was born at 9:06 at night."</p>
<p>"You're turning eighteen," Katniss whispered. It was a sobering thought. Peeta turning eighteen meant his soul mark was going to appear at precisely the second of his birth. Katniss was filled with incredible sadness at the idea that there was a girl out there that would have his exact same mark. Abruptly she became angry and shot up.</p>
<p>"Katniss," Peeta said, jumping up beside her.</p>
<p>Mutely she picked up her discarded game bag.</p>
<p>Peeta touched her shoulder and asked, "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>She lowered her head. There were no words that could explain what she felt. She was rendered paralyzed.</p>
<p>Peeta gently enfolded her tiny frame into a comforting hug. "It's going to be alright," he said as if sensing her inner turmoil.</p>
<p>His embrace felt good, impossibly off the charts good. Katniss inhaled his scent and she wound her arms around him. Her worry about what if there was someone out there for him was silenced by the feel of his solid body wrapped around her and the way his heart seemed to tap her name. Kat-niss, Kat-niss, Kat-niss.</p>
<p>He stepped back slightly, took her smaller hand in his larger ones, and began to sway to silent music. Katniss, without realizing it, laid her head on his shoulder. It was better than being wrapped up in the sweet freshly washed warm blankets.</p>
<p>Katniss closed her eyes, feeling secure and safe, something she hadn't felt since she was a kid and her father was still alive.</p>
<p>They swayed slowly in the meadow. The cool wind and the sounds of birds singing were their only music.</p>
<p>When Peeta stopped swaying, she sighed.</p>
<p>"You see that wasn't that bad." He hugged her briefly and then said, "I have to get back to the bakery, but promise me you'll be there tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"I'll be there," she said breathlessly. She watched Peeta walk away and admired his broad shoulders.</p>
<p>"You have a thing for the baker's youngest?" Gale angrily questioned her from behind.</p>
<p>Startled, Katniss turned to face him, her mood dropped.</p>
<p>"Of all of the guys in the district, you chose a Merchant to...to…"</p>
<p>"To what?" Katniss narrowed her eyes. She didn't like what Gale was inferring.</p>
<p>"He was TOUCHING you!"</p>
<p>Katniss couldn't deny Gale's accusation. Peeta was holding her. They were dancing. Still, it was none of Gale's business. "So what?"</p>
<p>"So what?" Gale ran his hand through his hair and looked like he was pulling it. "Mellark's a damn Merchant! They don't play nice with gullible pure Seam girls."</p>
<p>"Unlike you who prays on us pure gullible Seam girls like Ginny?" Katniss wasn't going to let him get away with his double standards. He was just as guilty as any man on this planet.</p>
<p>He opened his mouth then shut it.</p>
<p>"That's why I jumped down from my tree. Ginny is a sweet girl. You know how protective her paw is over her. Yet you want to go messing with her head puting ideas in there. That will break her heart."</p>
<p>"That Merchant will be worse…"</p>
<p>"No, he won't be Gale because I don't want to get hitched. And unlike Ginny, I know the probabilities are like 1 out of 2000 or more that I will be paired with anyone I can remotely tolerate."</p>
<p>"I feel sorry for the person who will be matched with you."</p>
<p>"Well, DITTO!" Katniss marched away. The girl who got Gale had to have either the patience of a saint or be absolutely bat-shit crazy.</p>
<p>"You know the odds are not in your favor," Gale shouted.</p>
<p>She wasn't one to curse and she wanted to turn around and tell him to 'F' off. But didn't, instead, she went home and slammed the door.</p>
<p>Her mother was in the kitchen and she raised an eyebrow. "Gale?"</p>
<p>Katniss gave her mother a murderous look to confirm.</p>
<p>"Is there anything I should speak to Hazelle about?"</p>
<p>"No," Katniss calmed down, but just barely.</p>
<p>"Will you tell me what happened? Or will you ignore me?"</p>
<p>"He was trying to seduce Pasture's little girl and I kinda stopped it, then he tried to push my buttons."</p>
<p>"Ginny?"</p>
<p>"Yup."</p>
<p>"Ugh…" Her mother uttered. "What did he use to push your buttons?"</p>
<p>Katniss felt her cheeks turn pink.</p>
<p>"Hmm…" her mother stated.</p>
<p>"He caught me trying to learn to dance with someone…" Her anger turned to nervousness. No one but Gale knew about Peeta.</p>
<p>"So you were dancing with a boy," her mother frowned. "Huh...didn't see that happening."</p>
<p>"What do you mean by saying that?"</p>
<p>"It's just I thought you'd be one of those girls that don't like boys or anyone for that matter."</p>
<p>Katniss felt her cheeks heat up even more. She was a little confused by her mother's statement. It wasn't that she didn't like boys, it was just none of them were Peeta.</p>
<p>"Guess I was wrong." Her mother took her coat with her, "I'm going out, gonna visit Hazelle after all. She should know about her son's dealings. Mr. Pasture will surely strangle Gale if he heard about him making a pass at his precious Ginny."</p>
<p>Katniss sighed and wondered if Gale understood how stupid his actions were. Probably not, because he was like Buttercup when he got a splinter lashing out to everyone. He was lashing out in the most destructive way. Taking her catches from her game bag, Katniss began to prepare them to be salted and turned into jerky.</p>
<p>Her mind, however, was on the dance, and later that night she stood arms wide trying to imitate what Peeta taught her in the meadow. With her eyes closed she pictured how he held her hand and the way, their bodies moved together.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Prim asked.</p>
<p>Katniss stumbled and fell on the floor.</p>
<p>"Katniss, are you okay?"</p>
<p>Looking up, Katniss pushed her hair away from her face, mortified that her sister caught her trying to dance. "Yeah, I'm good."</p>
<p>"Were you trying to dance?'</p>
<p>Her face crumpled not sure how she was going to explain why she was practicing. Katniss sat up, her ears burned no doubt she was completely red-faced. Prim was 14 and smart as a whip, no doubt she connected the dots easily.</p>
<p>"So dancing huh?' Prim sat next to her.</p>
<p>Katniss nodded.</p>
<p>"So you're going to the fall festivities and you're going to be dancing tomorrow night…." Prim gave her an expectant smile.</p>
<p>"Yeah." For some reason admitting this was as painful as getting her tooth pulled.</p>
<p>Prim stood. "You're going to need to know how to dance, so come on get up," she said extending her hand. "I'm going to lead, so you follow, okay."</p>
<p>Although her sister was younger, Prim was taller than Katniss, it was awkward looking up to her baby sister for instruction. Cautiously she put her hand in her sister's hand.</p>
<p>"Now stand straight don't hunch your back and don't look at your feet."</p>
<p>Dancing was something that everybody knew how to do except for Katniss. She lost her childish awe and wonder when her father died. Music, laughter, dancing, and celebrations were traded in for food, housing, and survival. These celebratory youthful activities, such as going to dances were nothing but a waste of time for Katniss. She did encourage her baby sister to participate though.</p>
<p>"The last time we danced was that last Christmas with dad," Prim said. Katniss tripped and Prim frowned and said, "Remember Katniss, when I step forward you step back. Remember you have to follow my lead."</p>
<p>"Oh right," Katniss was stunned by her sister's remark. After a little bit, Katniss said, "We stood on his feet. He wanted to dance with us at the Winter Celebration."</p>
<p>"That was seven years ago. If I recall, you danced with Peeta Mellark." Prim smiled and her eyes took a far away look as she continued speaking, "He tapped daddy's shoulder. I remember the way your face turned pink and how gallantly Peeta escorted you to the dance floor. Your eyes looked like you swallowed the moon."</p>
<p>Somehow she'd forgotten that memory. Katniss tripped again at her sister's memory, this time she took down her sister. They landed on the bed. Katniss fell hard on her sister and she was afraid she inadvertently jabbed her sister in the head. "Oh my goodness, Prim are you okay did I hurt you?"</p>
<p>"Please! Katniss I'm twice your size," Prim chuckled sitting up.</p>
<p>Katniss sat back worrying her bottom lip. A myriad of scenarios ran through her brain.</p>
<p>"Stop, you'll be fine tomorrow. I know what you're thinking and no you won't maim anyone."</p>
<p>"Thank's Prim," Katniss whispered.</p>
<p>Prim stood up from the bed. "You were always there for me Katniss and if whoever this person is doesn't see how amazing you are I'll punch him in the face."</p>
<p>"Prim!"</p>
<p>Prim gave her an unreadable look. "Now come on, you're not going to get better if you don't practice."</p>
<p>Thankfully Prim didn't say anything more and there were no other questions. Her sister just helped her perfect her dance and the next day Katniss continued to practice in the safety of her woods.</p>
<p>As she practiced in the woods she reveled in the memory of the feel of Peeta's arms around her. She thought back to their conversations. She could see the way a blush spread from his neck and up into his cheeks whenever he spoke about baking or painting. Katniss was fascinated with the way his long translucent lashes never collided. She loved watching the way his large hands worked kneading bread or painting the smallest of her flowers on cakes.</p>
<p>Peeta was incredible. He was stunning to look at, generous with the little kids regardless if they were Seam or Merchant, and unbelievably talented. He was sweet and shockingly funny. He was a stunning human being. Just thinking about him caused her cheeks to warm up, her heart to race, and butterflies to flourish in her stomach. He even smelled wonderful. He smelled of vanilla, warm cinnamon, and spicy man. Her brain focused on his solid firm lips and she had an urge to kiss him.</p>
<p>At that thought, she abruptly opened her eyes. She searched her mind to see if the prompt was a fluke, but it was there, a deep primal urge to plant her lips on top of his.</p>
<p>'KISS HIM,' her brain shouted back at her.</p>
<p>Katniss questioned where this idea of kissing Peeta came from. It occurred to her what she felt went beyond friendship.</p>
<p>Burrowing deeper into these latent feelings unearthed a whole new box of complex emotions that flooded her entire being. Katniss recognized them as love and it scared her witless. Her instinct was to flee, to getaway. But as she stood there with the sounds of nature as her only companions Katniss realized there was nowhere to hide. In the woods, there was no one to lie to but herself.</p>
<p>Katniss had fallen in love with Peeta.</p>
<p>She slumped to the floor of the forest and tears poured out from her eyes. Tears of joy and tears of sorrow. She was elated at her discovery and she knew Peeta was wonderful, yet the elation was stopped by the splotch on her wrist. Gale's words mocked her, the odds were not in her favor. There was a good chance Peeta wasn't her match.</p>
<p>It took her some time to quietly process her sentiments. To become okay with the idea that, when he turned eighteen tonight his mark could very well be different than her own. She was determined not to spoil tonight as she left the forest to get ready.</p>
<p>By the time she and her sister reached the dance Katniss's stomach was in knots. It didn't matter to her if Peeta wasn't her soulmate. She intended to have the time of her life and make sure Peeta's birthday was a memorable one.</p>
<p>With Prim's help, Katniss elected to wear Peeta's favorite color. She'd found a soft orange dress her mother wore when younger. She left her hair down and she wore her most daring accessory, a smile.</p>
<p>People kept on staring at her as she walked by. Katniss whispered to Prim, "Why are they staring?"</p>
<p>"Because you look amazingly human tonight. Normally you smell like rotting carcasses and you growl."</p>
<p>"Prim," Katniss laughed.</p>
<p>"You're smiling Katniss, people never see you smile," Prim winked and walked away.</p>
<p>Alone, Katniss searched for Peeta. She looked for his booth. It was getting closer to his birthday. She saw Gale around the corner and turned around to leave.</p>
<p>"Katniss?" Gale uttered.</p>
<p>Katniss rolled her eyes and plastered a smile on her face. "Gale."</p>
<p>"I should be angry with you but you did save my life. Ginny's father split open a log with his bare hands."</p>
<p>"He'd kill you," Katniss affirmed.</p>
<p>"So you look like a girl tonight."</p>
<p>Katniss punched him hard on the shoulder. "And you got a haircut."</p>
<p>"OW!" Gale whined.</p>
<p>Katniss focused in on his neck. "Gale, your soul mark on your neck is purple."</p>
<p>Gale slapped his hand over his mark. "Really…"</p>
<p>In the crowd, there was a squeal. Both of them turned to face a group of blond girls. Amongst them a plump girl was jumping, "It's a little hammer and it's purple."</p>
<p>"Delly your soulmate must be here somewhere!" One of the girls said.</p>
<p>Katniss grinned. She hit Gale on the shoulder, "Looks like we found your soulmate."</p>
<p>Gale nodded mutely.</p>
<p>Katniss pushed him.</p>
<p>"But." Gale sounded nervous.</p>
<p>"Gale please tell me this isn't because she's a Merchant."</p>
<p>"What," Gale looked at her.</p>
<p>"Because if she's your soulmate you need to give her a chance. So go out there, and I can't believe I'm saying this, show her your mark." Katniss put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him forward.</p>
<p>She watched Gale shyly walk over to Delly and show her his mark. Delly flew into his arms. Katniss smiled then sighed, it was time to find Peeta.</p>
<p>She was near the dance floor when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Katniss whipped around, ready to tell the person to bug off when she saw it was Peeta. She went limp, all thoughts went out of her mind and she stood there mouth agog looking and feeling dumb.</p>
<p>"Wow," Peeta said, rubbing the back of his neck. "You look, just wow!" His face was beet red, he swallowed several times, and his eyes were wider than a full moon.</p>
<p>Seeing Peeta lost for words caused a silly grin to fill up her face. Katniss shyly glanced down.</p>
<p>"Do you wanna dance?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Katniss whispered.</p>
<p>There were no other words needed. Peeta offered her his arm and he escorted her to the dance floor. As soon as his arm slid to the small of her back and she was once more surrounded by his calming scent and aurora she calmed down. Dancing wasn't a hard thing to do with Peeta. She didn't stumble. She gracefully swayed to the music, her eyes glued to his expressive beautiful blue eyes. Katniss could see reflected in his eyes exactly what she felt for him.</p>
<p>They danced two songs together, by the third Katniss looked up at the clock by the Justice Building. "It's almost your birthday."</p>
<p>Peeta's arms tightened, drawing her closer. "Only three more minutes."</p>
<p>Katniss put her head on his shoulder. The moment of truth was on them and she didn't want to think about the ramifications. Not when they were on the cusp of something beautiful.</p>
<p>"Katniss," Peeta whispered.</p>
<p>She reluctantly raised her head and looked into his eyes.</p>
<p>His hand cupped her cheek before he slid his hand to cup the back of her head. "You are so beautiful."</p>
<p>Katniss's heart leaped into her throat. She wanted to tell him everything hidden within its depth.</p>
<p>He looked down at her lips before looking back up to her eyes. "Katniss," Peeta whispered.</p>
<p>She stepped closer to him, lifting her chin. Although she'd never been kissed, her lips anticipated the feeling of his lips on hers.</p>
<p>His face grew nearer. "I'm in love with you, Katniss Everdeen and I don't care if my mark doesn't match yours. I want to spend all of my time with you for the rest of my life."</p>
<p>A tear slid down her face. It was everything she wanted "Yes, Peeta."</p>
<p>His lips swooped down and pressed against hers a soft kiss that caused her to sigh and her entire being was filled with light, the music blurred, the sounds and smells of the fair were gone. Everything in her world stopped and it was only filled with Peeta.</p>
<p>When they parted Katniss knew they were bonded in a way no mark could ever bind them. They drifted to the side to speak to her family.</p>
<p>Her mother stood with a smile on her face. Prim beamed when she caught sight of them.</p>
<p>"So is this the young man you've been mooning over?"</p>
<p>"Mooning?" Peeta questioned.</p>
<p>Prim suddenly squealed. "LOOOK!" She grabbed their wrists, "YOU'RE A MATCH!"</p>
<p>There on Peeta's wrist was an identical purple splotch. Katniss was speechless Peeta was her match, her one and only. Her heart burst into a thousand points of light.</p>
<p>Katniss turned to Peeta, shyly she glanced at him. "Together?"</p>
<p>"Together," he whispered right before he kissed her again.</p>
<p>Katniss toes curled, in fact, her toes still curled seven years after that kiss. Peeta still had the ability to make her eyes twinkle. He was in her heart and imprinted on her wrist. Her splotch turned out to look like paint splatter. Peeta loved to paint. Marriage was wonderful and with him she learned to take chances when she agreed to have a child.</p>
<p>Melody was born into the world with her mother's dark tresses and her father's beautiful blue eyes. Katniss prayed that her daughter understood how wonderful she was. Melody prattled happily about her newest drawing as Katniss slipped a hat over her head.</p>
<p>"There all warm."</p>
<p>"Mommy, mommy, daddy showed me how to dance," Melody said skipping outside, her blue eyes shining like her father's.</p>
<p>Katniss grinned at her daughter Melody. "Did he?" She put a hat on. It was the coldest Fall Festival yet.</p>
<p>Peeta stepped outside and closed the door to the bakery.</p>
<p>"He showed mommy how to dance as well. He taught mommy so well she got in trouble," Katniss patted her rounded belly.</p>
<p>"Trouble?"</p>
<p>"Pumpkin," Peeta quickly redirected their child. "You are going to tear up the dance floor tonight?" Peeta picked up their five-year-old girl up in his arms.</p>
<p>"Oh daddy I am not going to break the floor, that's silly."</p>
<p>Katniss smiled as they walked to the dance. Gale's twin boys came running. "MEL," they cried in unison.</p>
<p>Peeta frowned.</p>
<p>"Settle down their Mellark, they're only a year older." Katniss grabbed Peeta's arm. He was overprotective of their daughter, especially when it came to Gale's boys.</p>
<p>"Yeah but, she's my little girl," Peeta grumbled.</p>
<p>"I know Peeta, but she's going to grow up." She squeezed his arm and gently said, "however, we still have plenty of time for that." They watched her play with Gale's twins. The trio ran into Prim who searched for Katniss. Prim smiled then indicated she would keep an eye out for Mell and the boys. Katniss turned to Peeta and put her head on his shoulder. "May I have this dance?"</p>
<p>Peeta smiled as he led her to the dance floor. "I love you and I love our life together and I am glad you wanted me even without the mark."</p>
<p>"Peeta, it was always going to be you. I love you."</p>
<p>Peeta grinned as she swayed to the music. She loved to dance with Peeta Mellark.</p>
<p>And they lived happily ever after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>